Summer and Winter
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: 25 sentences on HitsuMatsu.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so I decided there needed to be a fic like this for HitsuMatsu. I own nothing, and I a merely borrowing the theme list.**

Summer and Winter

1. Green

Her favorite color had always been pink, but slowly and surely she was beginning to like green more and more.

2. Window

Toshiro liked where his desk sat, especially at winter, but when a snowball came flying in threw the window and hit the back of his head, and he heard the familiar giggle of his fukutaicho, maybe he would rearrange.

3. Eyes

Rangiku's eyes would always sparkle when she was happy and amused.

4. Time

They would have the time in the world, _after _his captain's meeting.

5. Light

Toshiro loved the way Rangiku's hair looked in the dying light of the sunset.

6. Fun

"Enough paperwork, Toshiro, Let's go have some fun!"

7. Sing

He knew she liked to sing, but he sometime's wished she wouldn't while they were doing paperwork.

8. Warm

"I wanted to warm you up!", was her excuse for almost suffocating him for the umpteenth time.

9. Seduce

Rangiku moaned softly as Toshiro slowly kissed down her neck.

10. Rainbow

Rangiku could barely suppress her laughter as Toshiro explained he had tripped and fallen into Yachiru's paint set.

11. Rain

As the rain fell around them, Toshiro couldn't help but kiss his fukutaicho.

12. Flower

Toshiro raised an eyebrow as Rangiku came skipping into the office, a crown of daffodils wrapped around her head.

13. Study

Rangiku had decided Toshiro needed a distraction from his studying on a test he was sure to pass.

14. Mirror

Toshiro rolled his eyes, as Rangiku admired herself in the mirror.

15. Hug

Hugging her Taicho was one of her favorite pastimes.

16. Art

"Man, the fukutaicho is one piece of art!", Toshiro glared at the incompetent Soul Reaper, but couldn't help but agree.

17. Hide

Whenever Toshiro was mad at her, Rangiku would go and hide in the eighth division.

18. Dinner

"Dinner tonight is red bean buns covered in chili sauce and cheese!"

19. Shoes

After Rangiku had passed out because of too much sake, Toshiro gently removed her sandals.

20. Music

Soft violin music played as they danced gently around the office, her trying to learn the waltz.

21. Heart

She had long given him her heart.

22. Short

Toshiro smirked with satisfaction as he listened to Rangiku whine about his height, "Nooooo! You're not short anymore!"

23. Comfort

She could always find comfort in her Taicho's arms.

24. Idea

"I just got the perfect idea to get you to drink!"

25. Jump

Toshiro nearly jumped three-feet in the air, when Rangiku came up behind him and yelled, "Boo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to put in more chapters. Again I own nothing and am merely barrowing the theme list.**

1. Oink

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his aching head as Rangiku, Yachiru and Nel proceeded to practice their 'Pig Talk'.

2. Didgeridoo

"A what?" Rangiku asked, as Toshiro started to explain the instrument.

3. Car

"They're moving death traps, why would you want to ride in one?"

4. Fire

He hated it when the fire in her eyes and heart dimmed.

5. Red

To say she had been terrified would be an understatement, when he showed up covered in blood.

6. Vanilla

He always tasted like vanilla and she could never figure out how.

7. Quiet

For once the office was quite and Rangiku was doing her paperwork, Toshiro assumed it was a sign of the apocalypse.

8. Month

Once a month, Toshiro made sure he and Rangiku had the same day off.

9. Moon

He always seemed like the moon, cold and distant, but then he would smile.

10. Gift

The first gift she had given him was an off-white tea cup with a dragon on it, he still used it to this day.

11. Lost

They'd be lost without each other.

12. Pants

He preferred it when she wore pants, that way he wouldn't have to listen to the comments about her legs.

13. Travel

World Travel was something he thought he would never do, but then she dragged him all over the living world to all the 'romantic' places she read about.

14. Heavy

"How the hell can clothes be this heavy!", He asked dragging a duffle bag full of her clothes towards the metal death trap they were apparently going 'camping' in.

15. Need

He knew there was supposed to be a difference between 'need' and 'want', but for the life of him, he couldn't make it out where Rangiku was concerned.

16. Search

She never had a clue of what she was on the search for, until she met him.

17. Want

"Guess what I want?" She had whispered into his ear more than once.

18. Pain

Physical pain was always something her could deal with, the emotional pain of seeing her hurt again was almost too much to bare.

19. Gerbil

He sighed as she explained she was taking care of Orihime's gerbil for the week.

20. Beach

She had always loved the beach, but his mood always seemed to ruin all her fun.

21. Polite

His granny had taught him to be polite, but he just couldn't help but yell at his lieutenant when she wouldn't do her paperwork.

22. Road

She loved to drag him down a side road when they were heading back after a patrol, that way she'd have more time with him.

23. Machine

He loathed that little machine called a 'camera' just as much as she loved it.

24. Somewhere

"I guess I always knew there was someone for me somewhere, and know I've found her."

25. Tie

She giggled and kissed his nose as she helped fix his tie.


End file.
